diamondskyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Four Winds
The four winds in a archaic pantheist belief that everything moves as a result of the four winds - for which no-one is responsible but which no-one can ignore. It teachings are based on the underlying principle that all creation is divine. Since being pushed out of most civilisation with the introduction of The Trivine a few hundred years ago it is perceived as old-fashioned and heretical by some. The religion dissolved into small roaming collectives and nomadic ascetics in search of liberation and enlightenment. The religion is chaotic, mystical and liberal. Typical religious practices include pagan ritualism, meditation and divine reparation. The Six Chronos Within the religion collectively called "The Four Winds" there are many different names for gods of many different things. Whilst many of these names translate well between sub-cultures, the names of six widely recognised spirits encompass many of the ideals and philosophies encourage through this liberalist belief. These six, since they typically reflect the six points of the day, are called the Chronos. Dawn - The goddess of hope and the new day. "She wakens us from the dark night and offers us a new life each day." People pray to Dawn for hope, freedom and opportunity. She is a patron of sailors, bringing forth a new wind and beginning each journey's day with a sign for what is to come. Primus - The god of labour and victory. "He stands watch at high noon, bathing all in his glorious light" Primus is the strongest and fiercest of all gods, promising reward for victory through hard work and discipline. He is unrelenting and ruthless - steadfast in the belief one should solve one's problems head on. Matriarch - The goddess of peace and order "She is like a mother - to feed us, teach us and punish us." People turn to Matriarch whenever they need forgiveness, wisdom or comfort. She is the ever-loving unerring presence which can act as council in the heart of kings and criminals. Her retribution is swift and heavy and her love eternal. Dusk - The god of twilight and celebration "He sleeps until the sun goes down before waking to a feast each night - a feast which we will all one day join in the Heaven of Shadow" Many see Dusk as a mischievous, disloyal character whilst others recognise him as the incarnation of joyous youth and wild friendships. He also acts as the patron of lovers and drinkers - a god who's domains remain ignorant to anything without passion, music and laughter. Astrus - The god of stars and fate. "He is legion, shining down from the heavens above in each soul. He holds our world together as it passes through the void, steered by chance and fate." Astrus is the all-knowing distant cousin that is believed to have no voice. People turn to Astrus in times of great need and in search of answers - begging the universe to take pity on them for a few moments so that fate will fall their way. Astrus has no purpose or bias besides the wish to maintain existence until such a day deems non-existence inevitable. Noctal - The goddess of death and rest "She awaits our souls in the Heaven of Shadow and bathes our black nights in moonlight. She is the watchman and the night nurse, forever ready to receive us into afterlife." Noctus is the least popular of all the gods, but marks the important element of sleep needed in people's lives. She is the giver of dreams and caretaker of the soul, hidden behind a veil of silence and darkness. Noctal is also a sign of fear for those who are scared of death, the dark or nightmares.